Así que marimacho, ¿uh?
by GemCia-Weirdo
Summary: Akane está rara" pensarán algunos "¿Se ha vuelto loca?" pensarán otros. Finalmente quiere demostrarle a Ranma lo que es un marimacho, y hacerle abrir los ojos figuradamente . "Lo que hace el aburrimiento" dice uno al fondo. Fic de risa, AkanexRanma.
1. Prologo

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos...** Aquí llego con otra desternillante y extraña historia de las mías, donde un solo pensamiento genera estupideces tan grandes como esta.

...Lo cual no significa que vaya a dejar ninguna de las historia que he comenzado a medias. Es sólo que no quiero olvidar esta. En cuanto pueda, actualizaré las otras.

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

* * *

**ASÍ QUE MARIMACHO, ¿UH?  
**

_**Prólogo cortito,** de esos que te lees en cinco minutos y dices "Anda, parece interesante. Veremos cuándo comienza lo bueno"_**  
**

Y aquí comienza esta historia, que ni siquiera tiene una introducción decente, porque me dió mucha pereza y porque todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando Ranma y Akane se pelean por cualquier giliflautez: los dos están muy cabreados, se insultan y acusan sin decir nada y además luego, tras una corta, breve e interrumpida disculpa todo vuelve a su cauce habitual en el que cualquier estupidez vuelve a provocar otra bronca. Todos lo sabemos, ¿verdad?**  
**

Ranma y Akane volvieron de la escuela. No se dirigían la palabra, pero además traían caras largas. Pero es que esta vez traían un cabreo descomunal. Y Akane una depresión de caballo.

-¡Tadaima!- dijeron a la vez al llegar, tras lo cual se miraron con furia un segundo y giraron el rostro.

-Ah, hola Akane, Ranma. ¿Cómo os ha ido hoy en el co...?- al asomarse de la cocina, vió que el ambiente era un poco denso. -¿Os habéis peleado otra vez?- preguntó Kasumi.

Ranma se encogió de hombros y fué a la sala de estar. Akane respondió con un breve -Si, algo así...- y se fué escaleras arriba.

Nabiki dejó de mirar la tele para responder -Geezz, estos dos no aprenderan nunca... Menos mal que la mayoría de las veces se llevan bien.

Ranma escuchó esto y dijo -Sí, sobretodo cuando no golpea a todo ser viviente por delante.- luego giró hacia el hueco de la escalera y gritó -¡¿Me estás escuchando, marimacho?!

Los puños de la chica se cerraron en frustración, a la par que murmuró inaudible -Idiota...- y cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

Cayó pesadamente en la cama. "¿Porqué me llama marimacho?" pensó, dándose la vuelta para estar boca arriba. "No lo soy... ¡No soy un marimacho! Ukyo sí puede ser un marimacho. Después de todo, viste como un chico y trabaja por su cuenta... Yo llevo vestidos, me maquillo, ¡Me gusta ir de compras...! No puedo ser un marimacho..."

Cruzó los brazos alrededor de su estómago.

-Ya estoy cansada de todo esto... Creo que hasta me he acostumbrado...

Mirando al techo, aburrido, escuchaba el tic tac secundero del reloj.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose en frustración -¡¡AAArhg, ya estoy harta!!

El grito fué audible en el piso de abajo. Kasumi miró al chico preocupada, mientras que Nabiki se tapó los oidos.

-Creo que deberías disculparte, Ranma.- aconsejó Kasumi.

Nabiki ordenó -Sí, y antes de que acabe la película y no haya podido escuchar nada. Te conviene.

Ranma solo continuó allí, mirando un rato a la mesa. Como si el mueble fuese el culpable y no él.

Entonces fué que se levantó y llamó a la puerta de Akane. -Akane, abre por favor.- De dentro escuchó un fuerte -¡¡Largo, estoy ocupada!! ¡¡Vuelve dentro de un rato!!

Ranma estuvo un rato quieto en el sitio, antes de hacer caso y marchar a su cuarto. "Ella no está llorando, ¿verdad? No, maldición... Está llorando..." pensó. No estaba en lo cierto. Akane no estaba llorando. Muy al contrario, llevaba una sonrisa en su cara. Una sonrisa con algo de picardía y rebeldía.

Ella estaba sacando todo lo que tenía en su armario fuera de su sitio, desperdigando la ropa por el suelo. Todas sus faldas fuera, quedando solo los pantalones en las perchas, y aquellas prendas que no eran rosa ni bonitas.

Luego se dirigió a las cubiertas de su cama y suspiró. Los ositos eran bonitos, pero...

No los necesitaba. ¡Mantas fuera!

Y el cuadro ese del poni.

Ni ese peluche panda. Ni el otro cerdil. Y tampoco necesitaba eso otro.

Todo fué a la basura, incluido su uniforme escolar, el set de maquillaje y los posters.

Y así, una desnuda Akane alzó el brazo al cielo y dijo -¿No querías una marimacho, fea y tonta? ¡Pues ahora la vas a ver!

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 1

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos...** Son de Rumiko Takahashi, nuestra aquí invitada de honor en el escenario... Aquí llega la marimacho más macho y grande y buena y maciza que existe sobre el planeta 2D manga: ¡¡AKKKKANEEEEE, TENDOUUUUU!!

¡RA, RA, RA!

Espectador de fondo: ("Tía buena, maciza, tu culo me hipnotiza")

A continuación se oye de fondo un ruido, como de pasos de elefante, y se puede ver a dicho espectador aplastado, y a Ranma reteniendo a Akane que grita **-¡¡¡Déjame que lo mate!! ¡¡¡Déjame!!!**

Me duele la cabeza, entonces es cuando me doy cuenta que el tío ese que está tirado en el suelo soy yo.

**Nota de cabecera** (con almohada, y a dormir la mona): Con toda sinceridad, espero que la consiguiente historia sea de su agrado y cumpla sus espectativas. (Y por favor, si alguien puede, me dice si se escribe _e**s**pectativas o e**x**pectativas_...) A diferencia de otros fics escritos por mí, en éste pone Akane&Ranma en lugar de Ranma&Akane: esto se debe a que en este fic Akane _sí_ que es la protagonista... El fic está planeado para arrancar risas y carcajadas, y cosas de por ese estilo, así que si no se ha reído leyendo... ¡Enchúfese una bombona del gas de la risa!

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

* * *

**ASÍ QUE MARIMACHO, ¿UH?  
**

**Capítulo 1****  
**

Akane ya despertaba, y estiró el brazo para apagar el despertador. Abrió los ojos ilusionada y se levantó recordando lo decidido ayer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ranma despertó al recibir agua fría por un cubo. El sobresaltado despertar le hizo ponerse derecho de golpe, refunfuñando -¡Hya, fría, fría!- gritó en queja, luego se giró a quien ya sabía que le había despertado -¿Pero yo qué te he hecho?

Y entonces vió la cazadora de cuero negra sin mangas que Akane llevaba sobre una camiseta blanca más larga. Su pecho estaba, claramente, escondido. LLevaba unos vaqueros, rotos en varios lugares, que se caían de su sitio. Los guantes de cuero sin dedos que también portaba llevaban unas virutas de metal que brillaban igual que el colgante con forma de colmillo que llevaba atado al cuello.

La boca de Ranma se descolgó hasta el piso. -¿Pero qué...?

-¡¡DESPIERTA, PEDAZO DE ANORMAL, O LLEGARÁS TARDE!!- gritó a tres centímetros de su cara, haciendo que la chica retrocediera hasta que su cabeza cabeza chocó contra el suelo. Akane sin embargo no dejó de acercar su amenazante rostro así que hizo que sus frentes chocaran -¡¡SÓLO TÚ PUEDES SER TAN GANDÚL, SO PEREZOSO!!

Y tras esto, se levantó y tranquilamente salió del cuarto. Ranma, tirada en el suelo, pestañeó una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que pareció registrar la extraña visión que había tenido.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, Akane ya se había marchado con su hermana. Ranma maldijo en voz baja, esperando una explicación para semejante grito y aquella indumentaria.

-¿Ranma, sabes qué es lo que le ocurre a Akane? La he notado rara...- preguntó Kasumi preocupada, que al parecer no acababa de notar ningún cambio. Ranma no supo responder.

Pero es que ni al llegar a clase pudo hablar con ella. Todos y todas ya habían visto su extraño atuendo, y estaban cuchicheando la causa. Akane había conseguido evitarlos a todos. Por eso, cuando Ranma atravesó la puerta principal del instituto se vió asaltado por todas las amigas de su prometida, que no paraban de preguntarle y de empujarle fuera. Y Ranma juraría que alguien le había tocado el culo con tanto lío.

El timbre sonó, pero ellas no parecían darse cuenta mientras le preguntaban como descosidas -¿Qué le pasa a Akane?

-¿Has visto la ropa tan rara que lleva?

-¿Cómo dejas que vaya por ahí con eso puesto?- preguntó otra.

-¿Y dónde está su uniforme?- dijo la de al lado. -¡La van a castigar!

-¡Además, nos ha mandado a la mier...!

-¡¡BUENO, YA ESTÁ BIEN!!- gritó Ranma de una buena vez, eclipsando todas las preguntas y consiguiendo silencio. -¡El timbre ha sonado, y llego tarde, así que quitaos de enmedio!

* * *

Ranma inmediatamente se sentó junto a Akane. Había llegado tarde, pero le daba igual, porque la profesora Hinako estaba pasando lista y aún no iba ni por la letra D -¿Qué demonios haces vestida así? ¡Pareces un tío!

Akane sonrió picarescamente y le contestó con lo único que le dejaría sin respuesta posible. -Exacto. Parezco un tío. Punto.

Ranma abrió la boca, pero no encontró nada para contestar a eso más que -Pero... pero...

La señorita Hinako se encontraba pasando lista, pero al llegar a la T se encontró con un problema.

-¿Señorita Tendo Akane?- luego de casi decir "Ausente", escuchó -Presente.

Y al buscarla con la mirada por la clase, pudo verla por fin al fondo de la clase, dentro de su extraña indumentaria.

-¿Tendo?- tras acercarse y ponerse casi al lado de ella (que tenía una cara de "Sí, soy yo... ¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo?") empezó a reprenderla -¡Está pohibido asistir a clase sin el uniforme reglamentario!- a lo que incluso Ranma asintió con la cabeza, aunque él tampoco siguiera esa norma. -¡Y baje ahora mismo los pies de encima de la mesa, Tendo!

Akane bajó los pies y dejó de balancearse en la silla. Escuchó algunas risitas de sus compañeros, pero las ignoró.

Hinako continuó -¿Y qué hace que aún no tiene el libro sobre la mesa?

Akane bufó e hizo el habitual acto de sacar el libro de texto de la cartera, pero entonces se volvió a recostar en la silla para balancearse y dijo -Me he dejado la cartera en casa.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la clase. Dos formas esféricas de paja rodaron por el pasillo por un repentino viento que Dios sabe de donde vino, porque las ventanas estaban cerradas.

Hinako ya estaba temblando de rabia y sacó de sus bolsillos 5 yens. -¡Su comportamiento comienza a rayar la delincuencia, así que necesita una advertencia... ¡Happo5yens-satsu!!

Ranma puso una cara de terror y se levantó instantáneamente del pupitre para escaparse. Estaba sentado justo al lado de Akane y la mesa le estorbaba.

Akane bostezó, en un claro acto de no caer en la trampa. Si no quería pelear, no podría absorber su aura de batalla.

Hinako rebufó, murmurando -Ya estoy harta de listillos... Uno descubre esto y los 5 yens ya no me sirven...- y entonces sacó una moneda de 50 yens. Gracias a esto, absorbía aura de batalla aunque no estuviese expuesta. -¡¡Happo50yens-satsu!!

Akane entonces saltó de su asiento haciendo el pino sobre la mesa. Ranma tuvo la mala suerte de no poder apartarse, porque Akane le había utilizado de escalera.

-Arg...-para colmo de males, mientras Ranma se sentía caer al suelo indefenso y hecho una piltrafa, veía cómo Akane se libraba saltando al techo y agarrándose ahí.

"Esto ya sobrepasa lo raro", pensó Ranma.

Hinako adulta dejó de absorberle para buscar a su estudiante desaparecida. Si se hubiese fijado bien, sabría que el resto de los alumnos estaban mirando al techo.

-Esa... esa... ¡Delincuente! ¡Escapando de la clase así como así! ¡No huirás!- y entonces salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Akane bajó del techo al poco rato. El destrozo era evidente, y además Ranma estaba hecho un asco en el suelo, hecho una piltrafa.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces tenemos la clase libre...- y con esto, cogió a Ranma del cuello de la camisa y lo cargó fuera arrastrándolo como a un saco de patatas, ante la atónita mirada de Ukyo, que si no cerraba la boca pronto se comería algún insecto.

Akane dejó a Ranma en la enfermería, y encontró los pasillos vacíos. Pensó con aburrimiento "Hacer el macho es muy aburrido si nadie te está mirando. Necesito que la gente me vea haciendo cosas de hombres..."

Y Ukyo apareció al doblar el pasillo porque decidió seguirla. -¡Akane, estás muy rara! ¿Porqué le has hecho eso a Ranma?- gritó Ukyo, apuntándola con la espátula. Akane continuó de brazos cruzados. -¡Ya vale! ¡Quiero una lucha mujer contra mujer!

Akane hizo una mueca muy fea. Luego dijo -Vale, cuando te quites ese uniforme de tío hablamos.

Ukyo se miró a sí misma y entones cayó en la cuenta de un pensamiento muy extraño. ¿Quién era ella para hablar, sino otra tía que iba vestida de hombre?

Allí, en medio del pasillo, la confrontación entre dos... ¿hombres? (¿Akane y Ukyo?) para ver quién se quedaba con la... ¿chica? (¿Ranma con un cubazo de agua?) parecía que iba a dar comienzo.

-¡Eh, que se pelean!- dijo una compañera de clase asomándose a la ventana, y un compañero dijo -¡Vamos, venga, corriendo, que a lo mejor la ropa se rompe y podemos ver algo!

Y de la nada comenzó a aparecer gente y a aglomerarse en los pasillos, y conforme iban apareciendo, de la nada surgían seres inesperados. Tales seres eran por ejemplo, Nabiki, comiendose una bolsa de patatas fritas, o el director, proclamando que "deberían llevar el uniforme apropiado y que al acabar, como estarían hechas polvo de tanto pelear duro, sería el momento adecuado para cortarles el pelo".

O criaturas mutantes con genes de pulpo, como Kuno.

-¡Aaah, mi amada! ¿Qué te ha hecho ese vil hechicero de mala muerte, guiándote por los senderos de mi bellísima diosa de la trenza? ¡No temas, pronto te liberaré de su poder y podrás llevar nuevamente las vestimentas dignas de una bella dama! ¡Por el momento, recibe con cariño este caluroso abrazo que...!

TROMP

Kuno estampado contra el suelo.

Akane dijo indignada -Es tan tonto que no sabe ni rimar... Eso ni es Shakesperas, ni es poesía ni es nada.

Ukyo se había descentrado con la aparición de Kuno -¿Dónde estábamos?

Akane -¡Y yo qué se! ¿Nos vamos de clase? ¡Me han contado que han abierto un nuevo restaurante abajo!

Serían enemigas por Ranma, pero aún así se caían bien. Y ambas se largaron por ahí a invitarse a algún restaurante. La multitud, decepcionada, poco a poco se fué largando también, porque la clase sin profesora era extremadamente aburrida e inútil.

* * *

Uno cualquiera que va a comer, puede entrar a un restaurante, normalmente acompañado de alguien, sentarse a la mesa y comer normalmente. Pues bien, si Akane Tendo estaba comiendo, eso es imposible, porque estaba diciendo a grito pelado -¡¡Ukyo, necesito que me enseñes a ser un hombre!! ¡¡Sentirme un macho, esto es, comportarme como tal!!

Ukyo, en ese preciso instante, se atragantó con los fideos y escupió unos cuantos, poniéndose colorada como un tomate. A su lado, diferentes personas les miraban con cara rara, y susurraban a sus hijos que no mirasen. -D-de acuerdo Akane: Paso nº1, evita gritar algo así de fuerte a alguien que parece un tío. Si vas a hacerte pasar por un hombre, no te conviene que crean que eres gay, te lo aseguro.

-Oh...- Akane se sonrojó, y procuró cerrar un poco la boca. Indiscreta que es una, sin saberlo.

-En segundo lugar...- Ukyo prosiguió, pero se quedó en blanco. -Errr... No se me ocurre nada más...- y se rascó la nuca.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡Eres la chica perfecta para enseñarme!

Ukyo suspiró -Mira Akane... Yo simplemente no me preocupo de ello. Me visto como me visto y punto. Llevo tanto tiempo aparentando ser un chico que ya no sé ni como lo hago.

Akane suspiró tambien, porque como los bostezos, los suspiros son algo que también se contagia (como la gripe). -Eso no me sirve... Necesito hacer cosas que reafirmen una masculinidad que no tengo...

Aunque en su interior, pensó "Aprenderé... Tengo algunas ideas... La primera de ellas era esta. La próxima será..."

* * *

Kuno, vendado hasta el cuello por la paliza recién recibida dicha mañana, se levantó de la camilla -¡Akane, oh, mi amada, porqué has cambiado tanto... No necesitas vestir provocativa para llamar mi atención...!

Ranma despertó en enfermería justo al lado de dicho pringado, se levantó también y deliberó sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Akane. -¿Qué ocurre, qué se me escapa al entendimiento que no es normal?

Lo normal no era que Akane estuviese vistiendo como un chico. ¡Rayos, no era ni siquiera normal que lo hiciera cuando lo del Yamata no Orochi (Nota 1)! ¡Es que directamente no le importa! ¡Le da igual!

Ranma frunció el ceño, y gritó con decisión -¡Eso es! ¡Tengo que conseguir que Akane vuelva a comportarse como una chica como sea!

* * *

Al lado de la barandilla, esa que da al río y que Ranma siempre cruza por encima, estaba ocupada por Akane. "El equilibrio sobre la barandilla es algo fácil..." pensó. "A ver, qué otras cosas hacen los chicos...", pensó llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Ranma la estaba espiando desde la vuelta de la esquina, como estudiando sus reacciones. "Primero... debo conseguir que cambie de vestuario."

Akane, por su lado, continuaba su monólogo mental. "Los chicos... Ellos son brutos, y escupen, eructan, y hacen todo ese tipo de cosas..."

Murmuró -Vamos a ensayar los escupitajos... jjjjJJJJ, ¡PUATK!- directamente al río. Ranma se encogió sacudiéndose -Dios, qué asco... No voy a volver a beber del grifo...

Akane se giró al escucharle, enojada. -¡Oye, no me espíes!

Ranma saltó al ser descubierto. -Eso no es masculino, es de mal gusto.

Akane bajó de la baranda, parándose delante de él en una pose que ella consideró, más o menos, masculina. Con las piernas separadas un tanto a la altura de los hombros y las manos en los bolsillos. -¡Pero si es lo que hacéis los tíos todo el tiempo!

Ranma entrecerró los ojos sintiendose más que enfadado por los prejuicios de la chica y bajó la cabeza hasta estar a su altura. -...No todos los tíos son unos guarros que escupen. ¿Cuándo me has visto a mí hacer eso?

Akane le imitó. -Tú no lo haces porque eres medio chica.

PANG (Sonido como de un gong golpeado y que proviene de dentro de Ranma)

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Akane a Ranma, que se había dado la vuelta y se sujetaba el pecho con cara de "Eso ha sido un golpe muy muy bajo" y de "Una patada "ahí" abajo hubiese dolido menos".

-¡¡¡Nada que te importe, fea marimacho de piés planos!!!- gritó, y salió corriendo a casa.

Akane se quedó un minuto quieta. Luego se miró los pies y los zapatos y pensó "pero si no son planos"... y entró en una librería.

* * *

Ranma entró a su cuarto, mosqueado, y cerró con la fuerza de lo que sería equivalente a un portazo (porque su puerta era corrediza). Luego salió a los cinco minutos con el gi puesto y salió al dojo a entrenar, con el mismo aire de enfado. -Te vas a enterar de quién lleva los pantalones aquí, Akane... ¡Como que me llamo Ranma que ahora vas a saber lo que es un hombre!

**Continuará...**

(Nota 1)= Yamata no orochi, la serpiente de ocho cabezas que aparece en el tomo 26 del manga Ranma 1/2.**  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos...** _Este espacio está patrocinado por... ¡Haxe! El mejor desodorante para espantar a las tías y recibir esa aclamada paz y tranquilidad... ¡Ya sabe, amigo, si es usted casado y está hasta las narices, rocíese con Jaxe (for men) y apestará tanto que su mujer no querrá ni mirarle!_

Conclusión y petición: ¡Por favor, no utilicen ese desodorante! ¡Si lo hacen y me los cruzo por la calle, me cambio a la esquina de enfrente!

Comentario: (Debe ser eso lo que Akane coloca en la espalda a Happosai en el tomo 7 del manga Ranma 1/2... Dios, no me lo creo ni yo, pero le compadezco...)

Atento al dato: El gas de la risa se denomina óxido nitroso. Siga la norma del capítulo anterior, e inyéctese el gas directamente en vena.

Aclaraciones: "Llevar los pantalones" significa mandar en lo que sea. Es una frase muy machista, ya que viene de que las mujeres llevan faldas y los hombres pantalones, y en una sociedad machista el que manda es el hombre.

A tomar en cuenta: Me está resultando extremadamente difícil comparar la actitud de un hombre con la de una mujer, ya que estoy comenzando a darme cuenta de que no son tantas las diferencias establecidas entre unos y otros, sino las diferencias que el propio ser humano crea porque es gilipollas y le gusta complicarse la vida... Así que si me demoro/tardo en escribir los capítulos venideros, por favor, discúlpen mi lentitud... Y mi gandulería ^^u... De todos modos, ¡Que nadie desespere! Vuelvo a repetir que una historia que no esté lista para terminar, jamás la publicaré por el descontento que esto pueda causar, así que acabaré las que llevo escritas, ¡sea como sea!

Nota del fic: Me sorprende que el único fic en el que no he respondido aún ningún review (que los agradezco muchísimo por el interés y esto solo es una observación que me ha dejado un poco... atontada) sea el que tiene una media de 14 reviews por capítulo... Eso no me había pasado antes en la vida (creo...).

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

* * *

**ASÍ QUE MARIMACHO, ¿UH?  
**

**Capítulo 2****  
**

La mañana roció de luz la casa Tendo, con sus rayos luminosos, diseñados especialmente para que atraviesen la ventana de Akane Tendo, una pequeña rebelde de dieciséis años que está cometiendo una de esas "estupideces de la juventud". Se estaba comportando como un hombr... no, más bien como un niño.

Ese día, vistió completamente de negro una camiseta negra que le venía tres tallas grande de _slipknot_, y unos pantalones vaqueros con trozos de tela que quedaban colgando. En el cuello llevaba diversas cadenas con objetos colgantes como vampiros y calaveras, y en el cabello se había hechado un bote entero de gomina para estirar su cabello hacia el cielo consiguiendo un aspecto psicodélico. Su femenino pecho, nuevamente, se encontraba escondido.

Poco después, dicha niña-mujer se encontraba en el cuarto de su prometido, Ranma Saotome, dispuesta a fastidiarle la mañana.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA, ANORMAL!!!!!!!!!!- gritó por un superpotente megáfono. Esa mañana, Ranma no sufriría por el tacto con el agua fría. Solo dió un bote por el susto, tan grande que el techo sufrió las consecuencias al tenerle estampado cual sello de correos.

La chica, tras esto, fué de nuevo al baño.

Allí, la chica tenía preparado un set completo de articulos para hombre (colonia, desodorante, etc...).

Akane se roció con un desodorante Ache (for Men) que se había comprado. El edor que desprendía era insufrible. Akane repasó mentalmente el anuncio y pensó "¿Seguro que esto atrae a las chicas?".

Luego había una colonia en la que ponía "para después del afeitado". Akane la descartó, ya que no se había afeitado ni iba a hacerlo. Utilizó otra, que según ponía tenía esencia de pino, y tenía un olor bastante más agradable que el desodorante, así que vació el bote para cubrir dicho olor.

Entre el resto de utensilios de higiene masculinos, deshechó el uso de la maquinilla de afeitar. De lo contrario, tendría que afeitarse el resto de su vida si no quería tener barba y, aunque se estuviese haciendo el macho, su cambio no estaba planeado permanentemente.

Akane se encontraba pensando dichas cosas, cuando Ranma entró por la puerta sobándose la cabeza y murmurando algo sobre marimachos brutas y torpes, enfadando internamente a Akane que pensó "No, no será muy pronto cuando deje de hacer esto. Primero tiene que retirar sus palabras. Tarde o temprano sé que lo hará."

Entonces Ranma avistó a la chica con una cuchilla de afieitar en la mano. Con todo el cabello corto estirado hacia arriba y en todas direcciones, su cara quedaba descubierta con un efecto bastante raro que Ranma no tardó en notar.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- preguntó Ranma en voz alta, indignado y molesto hasta la médula. -¡No, Akane! ¡Ya te has divertido bastante con tu actitud "soy un hombre"! ¡Te prohibo que sigas haciendo esto!- y tras gritarlo, le quitó a la fuerza la cuchilla de la mano, lanzándola a la basura. Luego intentó peinar su pelo en la dirección de la gravedad para que se viese mas natural -¡Y quítate ahora mismo toda esa porquería de la cabeza, por Dios! ¡Está todo pringoso!

Akane le gritó empujándole -¡Suéltame, idiota! ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?- y entonces se giró hacia el espejo reacomodándose el cabello a como lo había dejado esa mañana.

-¡Te estoy enseñando, porque al parecer tú no lo sabes, que una chica no puede ni debe ser un hombre, y menos uno tan raro! ¡Y aquí el que manda soy yo!

Akane frunció el ceño, salpicándole con el agua del grifo para convertirle en chica. Un chico furioso es peligroso, pero una chica gritona no lo es tanto en cuanto a fuerza. -¡Porque lo estés diciendo tú no significa que sea verdad, a ver si te das cuenta!- y después de esto salió corriendo evitando que Ranma la sujetase para mantenerla quieta en el sitio y que le escuchase.

-¡Akane!- gritó Ranma corriendo detrás de ella. -¡Akane, maldición, vuelve aquí!- gritó Ranma, deteniéndose en el sitio. -¡Te vas a enterar, cuando te alcance!- y luego, tardandose un rato en el que se quedó quieta para ver si recibía respuesta, fué a tomarse un baño de agua caliente.

Akane llenó una cantimplora con agua fría bajo su camiseta, pensando "Hoy no me vas a fastidiar"

* * *

La campana del colegio Furinkan sonó, permitiendo a los alumnos salir al recreo. Aunque Ranma y Akane iban a la misma clase, se ignoraron mutuamente durante las clases, a pesar de que los demás no despegaban la mirada de ninguno de los dos.

-Tío, ese peinado no le hace ningún favor... Da miedo mirarla.

-¿Y dónde están sus curvas? ¡Así no tiene ningún atractivo!

Ranma se movió molesto de donde estaba sentado. Al parecer, sus amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke no tenían otra cosa de qué hablar que criticar la apariencia de Akane. Al mirarla desde donde estaba, apenas era reconocible como esa chica con la que estaba prometido.

-¡Y tu aquí, tan quieto! ¿Acaso no te importa? ¿No vas a hacer nada?

Ranma se levantó, harto. -¡¡Ya está bien!! ¡¡No es asunto mío lo que esa marimacho decida hacer con su vida, ¿Vale?!!

Un zapato fué lo que aterrizó en su cabeza, tirándole al suelo sin aliento en la boca. Akane, sin decirle ni media palabra, se acercó a recoger su zapato y se largó por donde había venido a sentarse con sus amigas.

-Akane, así ningún chico se va a detener a mirarte... ¡Con lo guapa que tu eres...! ¡Golpear a Ranma y vestirte así no te va a hacer ningún favor!

Akane gruñó. Sayuri y Yuka ya estaban otra vez con lo mismo. Menos mal que no eran tan cabezahuecas como las otras, que le habían retirado el habla y la mirada.

-De todos modos, es muy extraño... Tú no te comportas así. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué estás haciendo esto?

Pasaron unos segundos, en lo que Akane terminó de almorzar a grandes bocados. Luego dijo -...Aburrimiento.

Yuka se puso de pié, indignada. -¿Aburrimiento? ¿Le estás dando la vuelta al instituto vistiéndote... así, y comportandote... de... de esa manera, y dices que es por puro aburrimiento?

Akane se levantó para marcharse y dijo -Exactamente. Es por puro aburrimiento, que he decidido que cierta persona se trague sus palabras...

* * *

El timbre sonó nuevamente. La escolarizada gente terminó de recoger sus libros y guardarlos en la mochila. Y aunque Akane no llevaba ningún libro ni la mochila, fué de las últimas en salir porque estuvo esperando a sus amigas.

-¿Qué, estás contenta? ¿Te has divertido ya bastante?- escuchó su voz, mordaz, lista para atacar.

Él estaba esperandola a la salida, en el muro. Akane casi suspira, más le miró a los ojos, desafiante. -Pues la verdad es que sí.

Ranma frunció aún más el ceño, enojado como nunca antes, y la agarró del brazo, tirando de ella. -¡Ya me estás hartando! ¡¡Quítate ahora mismo esa ropa!!

El grito resonó a lo ancho y largo del patio, de donde el resto de alumnos que estaban entrando y saliendo se habían callado y detenido, mirándoles atentamente. Algunas chicas (que obviamente no habían reconocido a Akane) se estaban sonrojando y murmurando "¡Qué atrevido!" y "¡No sabía que Ranma estuviese en el armario...!

Akane se sonrojaba gradualmente avergonzada, al escuchar todo esto. Ranma, al parecer, recién se estaba enterando de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, y les gritó -¡No es eso!- pero ya era demasiado tarde. Akane estaba temblando de ira -¡¡¡¡¡¡P...p...PERVERTIDO!!!!!!

PLAS._TROMP._THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD (Serie de puñetazos a izquierda y derecha) -¡¡No me vuelvas a decir nunca más eso en la vida!!- PUMBA (Una última patada que le manda dirección al Sol)

Todas las chicas y chicos quedaron en silencio, observando a Akane, que se encontraba en el centro de un círculo de curiosos. Yuka se acercó -Akane...

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!- Todos dieron un paso atrás, y muchos comenzaron a retirarse del sitio.

-No, n-nada...- murmuró ella, escabulléndose con el resto.

* * *

Volvía del instituto cuando escuchó un débil _Bweee..._ (en español, _oink, oink_, que es lo que hacen los cerdos). Así fué que Akane se dió cuenta de que P-chan estaba en medio de la carretera, así que fué a recogerlo. -¡P-chan!

Ryoga giró, para encontrarse cara a cara con un chico al que no reconoció de vistas a primeras... Y, por la pintas que traía solo le faltaba estar maquillado de negro y tener un cuchillo en la mano para parecer un asesino en serie. Se sintió hecho jamones y embutidos. Desesperado y aterrorizado, gritó para soltarse -¡¡¡BWEEEE, BWEEEE!!!

-¡Cálmate P-chan, soy yo!- dijo ella. Ryoga poco a poco fué reconociendo su voz y pronto la miró detenidamente. "¿...Akane?"

-Eso es, tranquilo...- Akane lo metió en la mochila, considerando que un chico no lleva a sus mascotas en brazos, y menos una mascota tan bonita como un cerdito.

Ryoga dió un lastimero gruñido. ¿Dónde estaban los pechos de Akane para apoyarse?

* * *

Cuando cerró la puerta, se encontró conque sus padres no estaban en casa. Kasumi le había dicho algo así como que -Happosai les había enviado a buscar una cura para la esquizofrenia femenina-. Akane entrecerró los ojos. "Idiotas..."

Akane se encerró en su cuarto, sin ser consciente de que Ranma la había seguido desde que había entrado y ahora estaba apoyado contra la puerta para escuchar lo que pudiese.

Akane sacó al cerdo de la mochila. -Ven aquí, P-chan. Mira lo que he traído.- Al escuchar esto, Ranma se sintió hecho una furia, y estaba a punto de entrar para sacar a Ryoga a golpes, pero tras escuchar esto decidió esperar un poco más.

Tras dejar al cerdo sobre la cama, que miraba con una confusión increíble a su Akane tan cambiada, la chica sacó de la mochila una serie de revistas con chicas semi-desnudas en la portada. Akane había decidido ver de qué iban dichas revistas, e intentado no juzgar su contenido por la portada. -Tienen que tener algo bueno. Las compre ayer. No viene mal cambiar un poco el punto de vista de las personas...

La intriga y la curiosidad se estaban comiendo a Ranma por dentro, pero tendría que conformarse por el momento con lo que sus oídos pudiesen transmitirle.

Akane abrió la revista y casi se atraganta todo el aire que llevaba dentro. Ryoga sufrió una importante pérdida de sangre a presión por la nariz. Cuantas más páginas pasaba, menos ropa llevaban las chicas. Akane se saltó todas esas páginas. Tras ellas, habían diferentes artículos con chistes, y aunque algunos eran muy guarros, eran bastante buenos. Luego había una entrevista a un jugador de fútbol muy famoso, un reportaje sobre la extinción de los osos panda...

-Vaya, esto es muy interesante...

Cuanto más pasaba páginas, más cosas raras habían. Desde luego, los tíos no solo veían chicas sin ropa.

-Eh, P-chan, ¿qué te parece esto?- preguntó Akane, señalándole un artículo que trataba sobre la vida del jabalí salvaje. Entonces descubrió al cerdo con una importante cantidad de sangre fuera de su cuerpo, y desmayado. -¿¡P-chan!?

Lanzó la revista por los aires, cayendo abierta por la página que tenía a una chica completamente desnuda. -¡Oh, Dios! ¿Estás bien?

Akane se llevó al cerdito rápidamente al baño para atender a su cerdito.

Ranma entró a su cuarto furtivamente. ¿Qué sería lo que tanto le gustaba a Akane?

No se entretuvo mucho tiempo en pensarlo. Sobre su cama había una revista con una chica completamente desnuda. Ranam abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sonrojándose. -¿...pero qué...?

Ranma levantó la revista, miró a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie iba a encontrarle y procedió a comprobar que efectivamente, en casi todas las páginas habían chicas con poca ropa. Sobre la cama había más revistas de la misma índole.

Entonces escuchó pasos por el pasillo. Era Akane, que volvía. Ranma saltó por la ventana sin pensalo dos veces. Estaba hecho un lío. Turbado y confundido. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? "¿Akane...? ¿T-t-te gustan las chicas...?"

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 3

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... **Sin embargo, esta ingeniosa idea de la cual estoy sacando provecho, fama y dolores de cabeza sí es míé orgullo, pensar con la cabeza al revés para pensar cosas raras... mh... [Reflexiones tomadas colgada de la litera boca abajo. Mi cabello no toca el suelo. ¿Cómo lo hago, que mis narices sí?] Tengo unas napias que... ¿eso es sangre?

Uh, qué mareo, mejor me siento como las personas normales. Tengo que sentar la cabeza. [Coloco la cabeza sobre la silla]

Tampoco funciona. Mejor me voy a dar una vuelta... [¡Mierda, me dejé la cabeza en la silla olvidada!]

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

* * *

**ASÍ QUE MARIMACHO, ¿UH?  
**

**Capítulo 3****  
**

La chica de quien todos hablan últimamente en el distrito de Nerima se levantó como cada mañana, dispuesta a... Disimular que es un hombre. Hoy sería uno bastante normal, decidió, y así pues, vestió un polo a rayas blancas y azules y unos vaqueros, simplemente. Decidió dejar en paz su pelo, pues su último experimento con la gomina aún le dejaba un incómodo recuerdo en el cuero cabelludo.

Akane se dirigía nuevamente al cuarto de Ranma, esta vez, raqueta de tenis en mano. "Aún no me ha dicho mucho al respecto, pero no le gusta en absoluto lo que hago, así que..." Planeaba abrirle la cabeza, pero se llevó una sorpresa.

Ranma no estaba durmiendo. No estaba en su cuarto.

El chico no pudo dormir en toda la noche. En la oscuridad, no podía más que sonrojarse y dar vueltas sobre el futón, imaginando (por desgracia para su traumatizada cordura) que Akane se fugaba de casa con una chica.

_(FRAGMENTO DE IMAGINACIÓN)  
_

_-Akane... quédate, por favor... Aún podemos solucionar esto, ¡sé que podemos hacerlo!  
_

_-Ranma, es demasiado tarde... No supiste ser un hombre de verdad, así que he decidido renunciar a los hombres para siempre.- Y le dijo a la chica que la acompañaba -Vámonos, cariño..._

_-¡Akane, no te vayas!_

_Ella no le escuchó. Continuó andando con su chica, desapareciendo de su vista por la carretera._

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!_

_(FIN DE FRAGMENTO)_

Se encontraba sobre el techo, observando los movimientos de la chica, que se aseguraba de que no se hubiese escondido a dormir en el armario. "Akane... No puede ser, esto no es posible..."

Akane al final se dió por vencida y dejó de buscar. Entonces fué cuando Ranma aprovechó para escabullirse de nuevo a la habitación de la chica. "Tanto simular debe haberle afectado al cerebro... ¡Tengo que hacer algo ya mismo! Ella siempre viste con faldas, así que comenzaré por eliminar todo aquello que no lo sean..." Y con las mismas, se dirigió al armario de la chica, abriéndolo de par en par.

Ranma buscó frenéticamente, ¡pero en su armario había menos ropa femenina que en el suyo propio! -No... no está...- murmuró en shock.

Miró bajo la cama, luego en la estantería, tiró la basura de la papelera y más tarde incluso abrió la almohada en canal. -¡¡¡¿¿¿Dónde demonios está su ropa???!!!

Akane entonces entró por la puerta, con una flameante aura de mortandad alrededor suya. -RrAaNnMmAa...

* * *

Nabiki, mientras, se encontraba en su cuarto, buscando en su armario algo apropiado para ponerse en la tarde. La mitad de su armario estaba a punto de reventar, debido a la cantidad de ropa de Akane que había conseguido "tomar prestada sin pedir permiso".

Escuchó, del otro lado del tabique, la madera romperse, y el suelo tembló. "Mejor me voy ya para el instituto..." pensó disimuladamente.

* * *

Al fin, consiguió romper la raqueta de tenis en su cabeza. -¡¿¿¿Cómo se supone que voy a limpiar todo esto???!- gritó furiosa.

-...Ma...ri...ma...cho...- musitó un roto Ranma.

* * *

Cambio de escenario. Ahora estamos en el patio del instituto Furinkan, en horario de clase práctica deportiva. Ranma y Akane se encontraban ya en el instituto desde hace rato, y al parecer, el director estaba poniendo el grito en el cielo. Los chicos tenían que trotar quince vueltas alrededor del campo... Y Akane se estaba empeñando en correr con ellos.

Unas amigas decían -¡Venga Akane, por favor...! ¡Sin tí, el equipo quedará casi vacío!

Ukyo, un poco apartada, musitó -Ni siquiera yo llego a ese extremo... Marimacho no sé yo, pero lo que sí está siendo es tozuda como una mula...

Y mientras, el señor Kuno (director) -¡¡¡NO, NO SEÑOR, LAS NORMAS PROHÍBEN QUE LAS CHICAS HAGAN DEPORTE CON LOS CHICOS...!!!- y pensaba con fastidio "Le cortaría el pelo, ¿Pero cómo demonios lo hago, si ya lo tiene tan corto?"

-...y la ley dice que somos iguales en derechos y oportunidades.- se defendió Akane. Era curioso cómo el uniforme de deporte masculino se sentía más cómodo... Menos presión de que los chicos te estén mirando el culo, supongo.

Ranma se quejó. -¡¡Ni hablar!! ¡¡Las chicas tienen que jugar al béisbol!!- se defendió Ranma, esperando que se vistiese con ese atuendo tan corto de las chicas.

Akane sonrió, haciendo los calentamientos -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo que te gane una chica?

*DONK* (sonido del interior de Ranma) Akane se pregunta -¿Uh, qué ha sido eso?

La cara de Ranma hervía de furia. -GRrrrr... ¡Prepárate, Akane!

[PREPARADOS] [LISTOS] [¡¡YA!!]

Y comenzaron a correr. Ranma salió el primero, muy seguido de Akane. en seguida, todos los chicos que participaban en la actividad se fueron quedando uno a uno atrás, mientras que el director había decidido montar sobre un gigantesco muñeco de escorpión con ruedas, que corría tras los que quedaban más rezagados y cortando el pelo con las tenazas del aparato gritaba -¡¡Los últimos, por vagos, ganarán un valioso corte de pelo!!

Los últimos se afanaban en adelantarse, gritando -¡Socoroooo!- y un par de ellos se encontraron a sí mismos con la cabeza rapada.

-¡¿Pero qué locura es esta?!- preguntó Ranma mirando hacia atrás, decidido a abrirle la cabeza al director... Pero en cuanto Akane llegó a su nivel, decidió seguir corriendo, esta vez con renovadas fuerzas. -¡Je, ni hablar! ¡no permitiré que me ganes en esto, Akane! ¡Así verás que no puedes ganar a un chico en una carrera!

Akane gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos, y sacó la cantimplora bajo su camiseta. -¡No sabes cuánta razón tienes!- y dicho esto, empapó a Ranma de la cabeza a los piés.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó Ranma. Los pechos botaban a un lado y a otro. Los chicos que corrían se detenían a mirar... Y por ello el director les alcanzaba y les rapaba la cabeza. -¿Estás loca?

Akane entonces hizo su máximo esfuerzo corriendo. Tenía la cara sonrojada. -¡Voy a ganarte como sea!- gritó, corriendo cada vez más. Ranma corría a toda pastilla junto a ella, maldiciendo. La velocidad era endiabladamente alta.

El director detuvo el escorpión mecánico, virando su vista hacia atrás: un torbellino de tierra volante y dos puntos que se acercaban demasiado deprisa hacia él. -Ho-ho...

THUNDA- FIUUUUuuuuu... [Sonido de Ranma y Akane mandando al director a la galaxia más próxima]

-¡¡Sí, sí, voy a ganar!!- gritó Ranma de entusiasmo, a punto de llegar a la meta. Akane veía que ya no podía correr más... Se detuvo... Y gritó -¡¡Kuno, tu diosa de la trenza te busca!!

-¡¡Oh, chica de la coleta, cuánto te he hechado de menos!!- proclamó al viento, cogiéndola en brazos. Ranma gritaba como loco -¡¡Suéltame imbécil, este no es el momento!!

Y Akane llegó al final, sonriendo de júbilo. -¡¡¡He ganadoooo!!!

Las chicas quedaron sinceramente sorprendidas y con la boca abierta. Dejaron de jugar al béisbol. Akane... había ganado a todos los chicos... ¡Incluso a Ranma! -¡Enhorabuena Akane, sabíamos que podías hacerlo!

-¡Lo veo y no lo creo! ¡Has cambiado mucho, pero sigues siendo la mejor!- dijo una compañera. Incluso uno de los chicos se acercó a estrecharle la mano -Lo has hecho genial, te felicito.

Akane se sonrojó, rascándose la nuca. Tanto elogio la estaba avergonzando. -Bueno... no ha sido para tanto.

Ranma al fin había noqueado a Kuno, y se dirigió furioso a Akane. -¡Eso es injusto! ¡Trampa! ¡No vale! ¡No estamos en igualdad de condiciones, y si no fuese por este imbécil hubieras sido la segunda!

Todo el mundo se apartó ligeramente, prestando atención y mirandolas a ambas. Akane dejó de sonreir, picada. -¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tener estas o no tenerlas?- preguntó Akane, tocando con las manos abiertas el pecho de Ranma.

Y el cerebro de Ranma volvió a freirse, cual sarten llena de aceite.

Al fin y al cabo, es un chico, acaba de descubrir que su chica está interesada en... otras chicas, y ésta le está tocando las...

-_Ghuh... uh... ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO???!!!_- gritó Ranma, roja hasta los piés, cubriéndose los pechos con las manos y apretando a correr en cualquier dirección.

Todos los presentes tenían en la cara la expresión "¿Qué...?", y a la que más se le notaba era a Akane, que dijo -¿Qué _rayos_ ha sido eso?

* * *

Ranma volvió inmediatamente a su cuarto, tras volver a ser un hombre. Se tiraba de los pelos, gritaba como un demonio y golpeaba la almohada como el que golpea un saco de boxeo.

Era una inmensa vergüenza la que le invadía. "¿Cómo voy a mirarla a la cara?" THUD [golpe a la almohada] "¿Porqué ha hecho eso?" THUD "¿Porqué he gritado así?" THUD -¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ESTÁ PASANDO???!!!

Salió corriendo de su cuarto. Allí, Kasumi se apartó para dejarle paso, preocupada y a la vez asombrada. "¡Qué vitalidad!"

Ranma entró al baño y miró al reflejo que el espejo le devolvía. Era el de siempre. Recorrió con dos dedos el perfil que le era mostrado. Era su cara, la cara de un hombre. -Akane te está volviendo loco- musitó. -¡Te está volviendo loco!- gritó, rompiendo de un golpe el grifo del agua fría,transformándose de lleno.

-¡Hola hijo!- dijo su madre justo tras él.

-¡¡¡AH!!!- bricó Ranma por la sorpresa.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, con esa sonrisa que suele tener estampada en la cara.

Ranma volvió a mirar al espejo. Luego levantó el grifo que sostenía en la mano. -Uhm... creo que lo he roto...

Nodoka asintió. -No te preocupes por eso, ya lo arreglarán. ¿Vienes a tomar unas galletas?

* * *

Akane, al salir del instituto, fué con sus amigas a ver una película. Dicha película trataba un amor imposible, en el que tanto ella como él se odian, pero poco a poco van enamorandose el uno del otro sin darse cuenta. Akane se puso a pensar en Ranma, preocupada. ¿Que le había pasado?

Akane agitó la cabeza. "Olvida esos pensamientos. Eso es que tu plan está funcionando. Tú limítate a comportarte como un tío" pensó Akane, y con las mismas, puso los pies sobre la butaca de enfrente, dió un buen trago de su refresco y durante la escena más romántica de la película, dijo audible para sus amigas -Esto es un rollo...

Yuka y Sayuri murmuraron -Con nosotras no hace falta, que no cuela...

Al oir esto, Akane bajó los pies del asiento, sonrojada por las malas miradas de otros espectadores. -Bueno... pero porque sois vosotras, que si no...

* * *

Ranma había comido unas tres o cuatro galletas y bebido un poco de té. Ya se sentía algo mejor. Y se decidió a preguntar una cosa. -Oye mamá, necesito consejo.

Nodoka sonrió comprensiva. -Dime hijo.

-Verás... es que resulta que... un amigo mío tiene una novia...

Nodoka asintió. -Ahám...

Ranma continuó. -Pero resulta que su novia no está interesada en él, sino que... que le gustan las chicas.

Nodoka asintió. -Ahám...

Así Ranma preguntó -¿Uhm... qué debería hacer... mi amigo?

Nodoka lo pensó unos segundos. -Yo diría que no estás siendo todo lo hombre que deberías ser...

Ranma se atragantó con una galleta, mirando a su madre con los ojos desencajados. "No... ¿Cómo sabe que soy yo?"

Nodoka sacó la katana del armario. -Porque si Akane está siendo atraída por las chicas es que no está recibiendo toda la atención que debería tener por tu parte...

Ranma comenzó a sudar en serio, de puro terror. Su madre continuó. -¡Así que en ese mismo instante, te obligaría a cumplir con lo que es debido!- gritó, blandiendo un espadazo al aire...

La espada salió volando y aterrizó justo detrás de Ranma. -¡Ups... se me resbaló!- Tras esto, la recogió y la guardó en su sitio. -Eso es lo que haría si hubieses sido tú... Pero no es tu caso, ¿verdad? Creo que tu amigo simplemente debe olvidarla.

Ranma se levantó con movimientos robóticos. -C-c-c-c-reo que v-v-v-voy a d-d-d-dormir un poc-c-co...-

-¡¡Buenas noches, hijo!!

Ranma pensó aterrorizado "¡¡Como descubra la verdad, no llego a mañana...!!"

Con esta ya hacen dos noches sin dormir... Pobre Ranma...

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 4

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... **Lamento el enorme retraso que llevo con esta historia, pero si soy sincera, no he continuado por pura gandulería, ya que acabé los examenes la semana pasada (he suspendido dos asignaturas, así que este año no entraré a la universidad (no tengo prisa, de todos modos)), debería ir a apuntarme a las pruebas para obtener el permiso de conducción de automoviles, la semana que viene cumpliré dieciocho años (creo, si no he olvidado otra vez la fecha), el mes que viene una persona norteamericana vivirá una semana en mi casa por eso de las familias de acogida de estudiantes, y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que me resulta imposible entrar en mi cuarto debido al caos y al desorden que allí reina, que me tropiezo con las montañas de ropa sucia y los libros tirados. Tras soltar todo esto, no pido perdón (nadie me lo va a dar, un retraso en una historia por pura vagancia no es excusa). Tampoco puedo prometer que tardaré menos en actualizar mis fics, pero eso sí, haré el intento, que estoy en vacaciones y tengo tiempo libre para todo.

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

* * *

**ASÍ QUE MARIMACHO, ¿UH?  
**

**Capítulo 4****  
**

Akane Tendo, esa preciosa muchacha y guapísimo tío... (La autora mira un momento sus papeles antes de preguntar en voz alta: "¿Quién rayos me escribe los guiones?") cubrió su cabello bajo una gorra. Hoy llevaba la camiseta más grande que se pudiese poner, talla Genma pandástica. Los pantalones vaqueros se caían bastante por debajo de donde la espalda pierde su nombre, aunque con la camiseta pandástica ni se notaba.

Ranma no estaba durmiendo. Y Akane aquella mañana no se sentía particularmente motivada para golpearle. -...¿Ranma...? ¿Estás despierto?

El chico lucía como un zombie. Aún sin vestirse, sus ojeras dejaban por los suelos las de Gosunkugi.

Akane se asustó y preocupó a la vez -¿Qué te pasa...?- preguntó balanceando su mano frente a sus ojos. Ranma en cambio solo vió un reflejo de una katana moviendose a un lado y a otro. Las únicas palabras que salían de Ranma sonaban como una plegaria de ultratumba algo macabra -No hombre... tu... yo... no suficiente... masculino...

Akane parpadeó, hasta que en menos de medio milisegundo notó un tirón de su brazo y sintió que era empujada contra el suelo. Ranma había subido sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Porqué no te gusto?- preguntó Ranma -¿Es que soy feo?

Akane estaba, cuanto menos, confundida. Las piernas le temblaban. Ranma estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

-¿Es la trenza? ¿O es que visto mal?- Ranma se levantó de un salto. -Sí, tiene que ser eso. Veremos a ver.- y con las mismas, se puso un vestido rosa con tutú de bailarina. Se giró hacia Akane, que aún estaba tirada sobre el suelo. -¿Te gusto más así? ¿o aún tengo que cambiar un poco más?

Cuando Akane por fin comienza a reaccionar, y está a punto de soltar uno de sus muy conocidos "¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, IMBÉCIL?????", aparecen por la puerta Genma y Soun, aplastando a Ranma como si no le hubiesen visto.

-¡Akane, hija mía!- gritó Soun, agarrándola de los hombros. -¡¡Hemos encontrado la cura de tu enfermedad!!

Nabiki, que pasaba justo en ese momento por el pasillo, preguntó -¿Habéis encontrado la fórmula para que Akane consiga cocinar?

-¡¡¡NABIKI!!!- gritó Akane furiosa. Nabiki la ignoró y se fué para el colegio. No quería llegar tarde.

Soun las ignoró y dijo, levantando entre sus manos una extraña pastilla. -¡Con esto, Akane, cuando tomes esta pastilla volverás a ser tú misma! ¡Ese demonio que te está obligando a comportarte como un hombre desaparecerá, y serás la mujer más femenina y deseable de la Tierra!

Akane tomó la pastilla, ante la mirada ansiosa de su padre para que se la tragase. "¿La más... femenina?" pensó, desconfiada. Hizo como que se la iba a tragar, y al ver la mirada encendida de su padre, supo que allí había gato encerrado. "¿Qué tendrá esta cosa?"

Genma se infló de orgullo y dijo -¡Lo encontramos en las costas del sur! ¡Es un remedio que nunca falla! ¡Ranma, ya verás que...!

Y entonces fué que le vió en el ridículo vestido rosa. Nodoka justo entonces pasó por la puerta. Genma no tuvo tiempo de ocultar aquella extraña visión.

[SLINCK] (sonido de una katana desenfundandose)

-¡¡¡Ranma, hijo, ven aquí!!!- Nodoka se lanzó en una furia asesina con la katana detrás de su hijo. Genma salió corriendo y desapareció. En uno de los ataques, Ranma empujó sin querer a Akane, y la pastilla salió volando por ahí, cayendo justo en la boca de...

Kasumi.

Y se la tragó.

Kasumi sonrió dulcemente, llevándose una mano a la mejilla. -¡Mmh... sabe a caramelo!

La cara de todo el mundo cayó al suelo. Akane se acercó preocupada. -¿Hermana, estás bien?

-¡Nunca mejor en la vida!- sonrió la mujer. -Por cierto, el desayuno está listo. Akane, te he preparado el almuerzo, y a Ranma también. No tardeis.

Y con eso dicho, Kasumi partió al comedor. Soun estaba musitando -No sirve de nada, Kasumi ya es lo bastante sumisa como para que la pastilla haga algo...

Akane hirvió de furia. -¡¡¡¿¿¿HAS INTENTADO QUÉEEEEEEE???!!!

[SLINCK] (sonido de OTRA katana desenfundandose)

Unos minutos más tarde, Ranma y Soun huían despavoridos por las calles de Nerima. Tras ellos, Nodoka y Akane iban a matarlos, katanas en mano. Akane vestida como un tío, y Ranma con un vestido rosa. A su paso una humareda de polvo se levantaba. Los transéuntes miraban atónitos.

-¡Somos unos incomprendidos, papá!- le exclamó Ranma. Soun profería -¡¡Mi propia hija, buáaaaa!! [llanto tipo Soun Tendo]

Mientras, en la sala de estar, Kasumi Tendo servía comida al panda y a Happosai. -¿Quieren un poco más?- sonrió Kasumi.

* * *

"¿Ranma no piensa o qué?" se preguntó Akane. La escena de esa mañana, con un ridículo vestido, le estaba haciendo abrir los ojos. Ranma podría no hablar, pero la huella psicológica de todo lo que estaba haciendo le estaba marcando, y estaba comenzando a ver lo que le estaba provocando al pobre chico.

-Oye Akane, deberías volver a ser tu misma- le aconsejó una de sus amigas. Se encontraban en el patio, almorzando. Akane traía la comida de Kasumi. Ranma también, aunque de él no se veía un pelo en todo el instituto.

-¡Es que estás revolucionando el instituto! ¡Ya nadie sigue las normas! ¡Mira a esas!- dijo una de las chicas, señalando a un grupo que iba vestido con ropa de calle, faldas, vaqueros, gafas de sol o camisetas con estampados. -¡Se niegan a venir con el uniforme! Tú antes eras un modelo de comportamiento, Akane... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ante esto, Akane ni siquiera supo qué responder, porque se encontraba perdida de repente en un océano de dudas. "¿Porqué comencé a hacer esto? ¿Porqué no consigo recordarlo? Ahora que lo pienso, no tiene sentido... Me he estado comportando como una idiota descerebrada, maníaca e impulsiva..."

-¡Bah, déjalo!- inquirió Yuka. -¡Bien puedes ver que a nadie le importa! Aquí, hasta un idiota con un tutú rosa pasaría desapercibido.

[PFFFFH] (sonido de Akane escupiendo sin querer toda la comida)

Dos de las cinco chicas se rieron. Una de ellas no comprendía lo que había pasado. Sayuri se limpió la cara de comida medio masticada con la manga derecha. -¡Puahj, que asco! ¡No ha tenido gracia, Akane!

Akane se sonrojó profundamente. -Lo siento.- dijo. Y era verdad. No estaba precisamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar, sino por la mezcla de todo lo que había pasado en esos días. En verdad estaba haciendo el idiota. -¡Deja que te ayude!- pidió, extendiendo un pañuelo para limpiar la cara de la chica.

Ranma estaba muy afectado. Nunca lo admitiría, aún así. En el recreo, se encontraba en clase con Hiroshi y Daisuke, pero mientras que ellos discutían sobre chicas, mangas y partidos de beisbol, Ranma estaba espiando por la ventana a su prometida. Akane. Y lo que estaba viendo no solo no le gustaba un pelo, sino que le estaba dejando un muy mal sentimiento en la boca del estómago.

Su visión de Akane ahora mismo era la de su prometida seduciendo a otra chica, delante de otras tres chicas.

El sueño cachondo más deseado por todos los chicos. La pesadilla de Ranma. Dejó el almuerzo de Kasumi en la mesa y fué corriendo al baño, ante las confusas miradas de sus amigos.

* * *

-Shampoo aburrida. Ver si Ranma llevar al cine o a cenar.- dice Shampoo en voz alta, hablando sola, mientras pedalea en la bicicleta. Camino del instituto. Escucha el timbre del Furinkan, que indica la salida de los alumnos, y consigue ver a algunos salir por la puerta, cada uno pendiente de sus cosas. Solo dos o tres personas miran a Shampoo-

-¿Ranma salir pronto?- le pregunta a estas personas. Ellos se encogen de hombros, preguntándose -Oye, ¿tú has visto hoy a Saotome?

-No, pero no le han puesto falta... Creo que se ha estado escondiendo.

Shampoo montó en su bici y pedaleó al interior del Furinkan.-¡Ranma! ¡Ranma!- llamaba la chica, mirando a un lado y a otro.

Akane salía justo entonces. Y no lo gritaba, pero también estaba buscando a Ranma. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Y en esto pensaban, cuando Shampoo atropelló sin querer a Akane. Esto sí que fué interesante para los que aún quedaban allí, tales como Yuka, Daisuke, unos cuantos chicos y chicas más. Lo más raro no fué que se cayó de la bici, sino que aterrizó encima de la chica que mas odiaba, dándole un cabezazo sin querer.

La amazónica Shampoo se sujetó la cabeza. -¡Maldición, chico torpe mirar por dónde va!- le gritó Shampoo.

-¡Pero si eres tú la que va como una idiota, con la bici por un lugar con tantas personas!- le gritó de vuelta Akane.

Shampoo no se molestó en continuar levantandose, porque no acababa de comprender que un chico tuviese la cara de su enemiga.

-¿¿Shampoo??- preguntó Akane, atontada. Entonces ambas entendieron. -¿¿Akane??

Daisuke llamó a sus amigos. Cuando Ranma se asomó entre el grupo a ver lo que había pasado, la mitad de su sangre hirvió de rabia y la otra mitad palideció. Osea, medio Ranma rojo, medio Ranma blanco. Una imágen vale más que mil palabras: Shampoo completamente tirada encima de Akane, con sus manos (en el fondo, sin saberlo) tocando en...

Ranma estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ambas, cuando un grito exterior impidió a nadie moverse. -¡¡¡Maldito Saotome, suéltala de una vez, degenerado!!!

Tras este grito, tropecientos cuchillos se abalanzaron en dirección al sandwich Shampoo-Akane. Ambas, de un salto (aunque por algún motivo, Shampoo acabó recogida en los brazos de Akane) esquivaron los afilados objetos.

-¡Mousse estúpido, ponerse las gafas!- gritó Shampoo.

El chico se las puso, y finalmente consiguió discernir las sombras. "¿...Tendo?" Y soltó la pregunta más estúpida del mundo. -¿Uh? ¿No solo Saotome, sino también Akane Tendo? ¡¡Tendo, suelta ahora mismo a mi adorada Shampoo, degenerada!!

Akane se sonrojó. Shampoo también, y prácticamente saltó de los brazos de la chica al suelo. -¡¡No es lo que parece!!- dijeron al unísono.

Luego se miraron desafiantes. -¿Qué pasa, Shampoo poca cosa para chica macho?

Akane casi suelta una carcajada. -Créeme, serías la última mujer del mundo con la que me atrevería a...

-¡¡¡¡Socorroooooo!!!!- gritó un aterrorizado Ranma, huyendo de un Mousse armado hasta los dientes con cuchillos, cadenas y bolas de hierro, el cual profería -¡Tendo, prepárate a morir!

* * *

Aquella tarde, Akane decidió que pondría fin a la locura que desencadenaban sus acciones. "Disfrazarse de tío ha sido divertido..." pensó. "Pero no me está haciendo ningún bien. Además, es lo más estúpido que he pensado nunca. Esta no es una forma de que Ranma retire lo de "¡marimacho!"" hizo una imitación de Ranma señalando e insultando descaradamente. "Si acaso, reafirma aún más lo que él dice, que de verdad soy una marimacho... ¡Y no lo soy!"

Con éste último grito mental, se dejó caer en la cama.

"Cómo me gustaría que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes..." pensó, poco a poco, cayendo en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Ranma terminó de echar lo poco que había comido y salió del baño. Poco a poco, sentía la mente más despejada, aunque con una incómoda sensación. Cuando descubres que no le gustas a tu prometida tal como eres, que no le gustas como hombre, pocas salidas quedan, aparte de la aceptación.

"Es su decisión" terminó de pensar Ranma. "Son sus gustos, y si no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambie..." se dió la vuelta en la cama y abrazó fuertemente la almohada.

Susurró -Yo... yo... cambiaré por ella...

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 5

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos...** pero me gustaría... no sé... alquilarlos, por ejemplo. Podría alquilar una semanita un Ranma, pero no de los de plástico, que no piensan, sino un Ranma de carne y hueso, de los que tienen fuerza y resistencia, para... "labores del hogar"... jejeje...

...

¡Para pintar la pared de mi patio! ¿En qué demonios andan ustedes pensando, pervertidos/as?

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

* * *

**ASÍ QUE MARIMACHO, ¿UH?  
**

**Capítulo 5**

Ranma ese día por fin pudo dormir, gracias a una extraña resolución, o decisión mental, que había tomado inconscientemente y sin apenas haberse dado cuenta.

Akane aquel día se despertó como otro cualquiera, decidida a terminar con aquella estupidez. Iría al dormitorio de Nabiki y le pediría algo de ropa "normal". Luego se pondría el uniforme escolar que Kasumi hace tiempo que no utilizaba, hasta que comprase uno nuevo (porque fué tan idiota en su momento que tiró el suyo a la basura).

Luego tendría que volver a encontrar una decoración adecuada para su cuarto, ya que el estilo tan "no femenino" de su cuarto no acababa de agradarle del todo. Y le pediría a sus amigas salir de compras, y todo volvería a ser como antes. Todos olvidarían aquella loca semana y todos serían felices y comerían perdices por siempre jamás. (Todo esto lo estaba imaginando Akane en una de sus grandes fantasías ya por todos conocidas)

Y en estos pensamientos se encontraba cuando inconscientemente se estaba vistiendo ya con una camisa, unos pantalones y una chaqueta que había encontrado sobre su mesa.

Se dió cuenta cuando notó que estaba abrochandose una chaqueta con ribetes dorados, una chaqueta azulada. Dicha chaqueta era azul, masculina y de una pesona muy conocida. Akane se miró al espejo del armario. -¿Pero qué...?

"¿Porqué...? ¿Cómo me he puesto la ropa de Ranma?" se preguntó su mente. Una nueva duda asaltó su cabeza: "¿Qué hacía la ropa de Ranma en su escritorio?"

Ranma tocó a la puerta del cuarto de Akane. -¿Se puede?- se escuchó una voz femenina.

Akane tardó en pensar o responder, silencio que fué interpretado como un sí. La chica entró en la habitación, y al ver a su prometida vestida con sus ropas...

Sonrió.

-¿Ves? Sabía que mi ropa te quedaría bien. Puedes usarla siempre que quieras.

Akane abrió los ojos, atónita, sorprendida. Abrió su armario, y efectivamente, como sospechaba, algunas de las prendas de su prometido se encontraban allí.

La única explicación lógica (y, de hecho, la verdadera y real): Ranma había entrado aquella mañana por su ventana, había puesto parte de su ropa en el armario de Akane y parte en el escritorio.

Para ella.

Conmovida, y extrañamente avergonzada, Akane no atinaba a dar con las palabras que necesitaba. -Ranma, yo... pero es tu ropa... tu... no hacía falta que... esto...

Ranma negó con la cabeza. Chica terca. -No tienes que darme las gracias. Tampoco me des explicaciones... No importan. Sólo...- Ranma comenzó a sonrojarse, y a jugar con los dedos. -So-so-solamente... me gustaría pedirte que...

Ranma tragó, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con más fuerza que nunca. "Ánimo, Saotome... Tú puedes, tienes que decirselo... ¡Es ahora o nunca!". Alzó el rostro para mirar sus ojos castaños y brillantes. -¡Quería decirte que te qu...!

[CRASH] [fiiuuuuu] (sonido de una ventana rompiendose en mil pedazos y algo entrando por ella)

-¡¡¡Akane-chaaaan!!!- gritó Happosai a todo pulmón, agarrándose al culo de Akane. Un escalofrío y una sensación de asco impresionante se apoderó de ella, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón un "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

Un segundo después, Happosai se encontraba inconsciente y Ranma le estaba golpeando con todas las ganas que tenía dentro. "No, no, no, no no NO NO, ¡SIEMPRE TIENE QUE VENIR ALGUIEN! ¡¡SIEMPRE!!" pensó furioso. Seguía golpeándole con las manos, luego con la silla, a continuación estuvo a punto de arrancar el armario, de no ser porque Akane le detuvo -¡Para ya, que me vas a destrozar la habitación!

Ranma estaba respirando tan fuerte que parecía un búfalo enfurecido. Se pasó la mano por el flequillo para limpiar el sudor, mientras reflexionaba, ahora un poco más tranquila. "¿Lo mato, o no lo mato?"

* * *

Se cerró el grifo de la cocina, y de allí salió Ranma, masculino, sacudiéndose las manos. Akane pasó por allí dos segundos después y se preguntó "Qué habrá hecho con Happosai?"

Ranma le echó una última mirada al congelador, y pensó "¡A ver si puede salir de ahí...!"

* * *

El día en el colegio fue muy ajetreado. Gente muy malpensada se imaginaba los diversos motivos por los que Akane llevaba la ropa de Ranma.

Ranma incluso sonreía a veces. Sentado en su pupitre, le dedicaba una o dos miradas a Akane, y luego sonreía. Akane se sonrojó no pocas veces. Ranma le envió una nota escrita, decía "Nos vemos al atardecer en el río. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte..." y Akane asintió con la cabeza, con el corazón en el puño.

Daisuke observó esto. -Luego querrán que no haya rumores...- le susurró a Hiroshi.

* * *

Acabó la hora del instituto. Los alumnos salían de allí, algunos corriendo por la emoción de salir de clase, otros habían instalado asientos en el patio y estaban esperando a que ocurriese algo, porque últimamente SIEMPRE ocurría algo al salir de clase, y nunca era aburrido.

Y efectivamente, algo anormal ocurría. Un cerdo estaba entrando al instituto. Y una persona iba montada encima del gigantesco cerdo.

Akari se alzó sobre el cerdo y con un megáfono, anunció -¡Se requiere la presencia de Tendo Akane! ¡Tendo Akane, comuníquese conmigo!

Volvió a sentarse en el cerdo, esperando que con su reclamo la chica apareciese. Dos segundos después, un chico tiraba de su calcetín. -¡Hola Akari!

Akari sacudió el pié. -Luego me molestaré en ver quien eres, ahora mismo estoy esperando a Akane.

El "chico" volvió a tirar del calcetín, señalandose a sí misma. -¡Estoy aquí!

Akari bajó la mirada, y efectivamente, era Akane.

Y Ranma no estaba demasiado lejos de ella. Akari examinó a conciencia, y para eso se bajó del cerdo, la ropa de Akane y la de Ranma, y dijo -¿¿Pero vosotros dos qué habéis hecho anoche??

Ranma y Akane explotaron de verguenza, pero solo Akane saltó gritando -¡¡¡No hemos hecho nada!! ¡¡Ranma, ¿a que no hemos...?!!- Ranma estaba callado, imaginando, y por ello consiguiendo una hemorragia nasal.

-¡¡¡Arg, ayuda por una vez!!!- gritó enfurecida, enviándole de una patada a la estratosfera. -Y tú, Akari, ¿qué quieres?

-Bueno, yo...- comenzó a decir. -Yo...- se sonrojó y se cubrió con la oreja de su cerdo Katsunishiki -Quería hablarte en privado...

Casi todos los alumnos curiosos se cayeron de sus asientos, atontados. "Anuncia por megafonía que quiere hablar en secreto... No viene a pelear, desgarrar ropa ni hacer peleas de barro en bikini ni nada..." pensaron abatidos, largandose a sus casas.

* * *

Akane y Akari caminaban hacia la casa de los Tendo en un precioso atardecer, mientras Katsunishiki, el cerdo gigante, estaba haciendo equilibrio en sobre la valla... Con la nariz...

-...Últimamente Ryoga está muy cambiado, como distante...- comentó Akari. -Además, lleva una semana sin aparecer por casa. Lo se porque he acampado en la puerta...

Akane escuchaba atentamente. No era muy propio de Ryoga ser desatento, y menos con su novia. Probablemente se hubiese perdido otra vez, el pobrecito. -¡No te preocupes, seguro que vuelve, ya lo verás!- dijo muy animada.

Ranma masculino estaba esperando a Akane, con una sonrisa en la cara. A lo mejor estaba siendo masoquista por sonreir al haber sido golpeado, pero sonreía por otro motivo. Repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez las palabras que diría, para no olvidar ninguna. También estaba temblando, pero eso era por el mismo motivo. Porque era la hora. Porque era el momento. En cuanto tuviese a Akane delante, cubo de agua en mano, le diría todo aquello que había callado por tanto tiempo. En un precioso atardecer,a la orilla del río... ¿Qué lugar podía ser mejor?

Entonces escuchó su voz, en el puente. "¡Ya viene!" pensó, y abrió la boca para llamarla y que bajase del puente al río, pero...

Aún estaba acompañada de Akari. Ranma sintió el deseo de empujarla a un lado para pedirle a Akane unos minutos. "¡Akane es mía!" gritó su celosa mente. Ranma se tranquilizó un poco, al pensar racionalmente -No... no tengo que preocuparme... Relájate Ranma... Akari es la novia de Ryoga, y está perdidamente enamorada de él... Y Akane es mi prometida... Y... Y...

-¿En serio?- preguntó muy confusa Akari. -Es que... no sé...

Akane pensó un poco y dijo, tras un momento de reflexión -Búscale. Le encontrarás, te lo aseguro... ¡Y él se pondrá muy contento de verte!

Akari sonrió, y abrazó dulcemente a su amiga.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias...!- susurró en el oido de su mejor amiga.

Akane estrechó su abrazo sobre s amiga, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, porque adoraba ayudar a la gente, y más cuando solo necesitaban un poco de consuelo. Aún en su brazo, alzó la vista...

Y allí estaba Ranma, con la mirada más triste, abatida, furiosa, celosa y derrotada de toda su vida. Akane sintió un escalofrío, al pensar "¡Lo había olvidado completamente! ¡En el río!"

Ranma no quería. No quería golpear a Akari y ahogarla bajo el agua. No quería confirmarle a Akane lo bueno que él sería para ella, tanto en hombre como en mujer. No quería salir corriendo y esconderse en algún oscuro rincón. No quería nada. Sus ojos se fueron apagando. -A... Akane...- murmuró, al borde del llanto.

Akari se separó, inconsciente del tenso ambiente. -¡Nos vemos, Akane!- dijo muy animada, montando a su cerdo gigante y marchándose.

-¿Ranma... estás bien?- preguntó, avanzando un paso. Ranma enfocó su mirada en la chica, en sus ojos.

-¿Qu... qué he hecho mal, Akane?- preguntó Ranma, con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Akane negó con la cabeza. -¡Ranma, no es eso, te estás equ...!

-¡¡Espera, no me lo digas!!- gritó Ranma, hiperventilando. -Mira Akane...- suspiró, para tomar aire. -Sé que no he sido el mejor prometido del mundo, de hecho, he sido un demonio... Pero si algo tengo claro es que... que me importas demasiado para permitir que me dejes por algo así, así que...- una vez dicho esto, se aventó el agua del cubo sobre la cabeza, cambiando de forma.

Las gotas de agua golpeaban en suelo con un sonido constante, armonioso. Akane observó con fascinación el cambio, la madurez y profundidad de las palabras de Ranma.

-Yo... Akane, quiero que sepas que... nos casemos o no... solo haremos lo que tú quieras, y si es necesario yo seré una chica para tí...- esto último lo pronunció con un nudo atrapando sus palabras. Lanzó el cubo a un lado, retumbando con un sonido metálico contra el suelo, a la par que Ranma rompía a llorar, cayendo de rodillas, abrazando las piernas de la chica -P-p-pero por favor... por... ¡¡NO ME DEJES!! ¡¡¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA, PERO NO TE VAYAS, POR FAVOR...!!!

Akane estaba devastada. En silencio, millones de preguntas y respuestas acudían a su cabeza, todas a la vez, y sobre todas presdominaba la desesperación de Ranma, que parecía estar a punto de perder la cordura.

-Shhh... Ranma, tranquilo...- susurró Akane, acariciandole la cabeza. -Ranma, no me iré, no llores...

Ranma se abrazó aún con más fuerza a la chica. "¡¡¡¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO!!!!" protestó su mente, ignorando la realidad.

-Ranma...- llamó la chica, intentando que se pusiera de pié, y al no lograrlo, se arrodilló ella también. -Ranma, mírame... Mira mis ojos...

Ranma alzó la cabeza, aún avergonzada, escondiendo sus lágrimas.

-No es necesario, Ranma...

El chico alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. No sabía porqué estaba diciendo eso. ¿No era necesario pedirle que no se fuera? ¿Acaso ya la había perdido? ¿Era ya demasiado tarde? Sintió que perdía la respiración, con un nuevo dolor instalándose en su pecho... Todo había sido inútil...

Akane continuó. -Me gustas tal y como eres, no hace falta que cambies...

El chico se encontraba terriblemente confundido. ¿No era tarde? ¿No tenía que cambiar? ¿Entonces... tampoco le gustaba como una chica? -Pe... pero... te gustan las chicas...- pronunció entre lágrimas.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida. Luego los entrecerró, furiosa. -¿Porqué crees eso? ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar...?

Ranma dijo -T-t-tienes revistas... con chicas desnudas... y...

Akane se sonrojó, entre vergüenza y furia. -¿Porqué miras entre mis cosas?- preguntó enfadada. -Aw, da igual... Ranma, estás equivocado, en serio...

Esto abrió una pequeña esperanza para Ranma. ¿Podía ser... que todo eso fuese solamente un malentendido?

Akane sonrió dulcemente, levantándose. -Ven, vamos a casa, creo que tenemos que hablar...

* * *

El cuarto de Akane estaba impecable, pensó la chica sentada en su cama. Ranma, como hombre, entró por la puerta con dos peluches más. -No son como los que tenías...- dijo, llevando un osito marrón y un cerdito rosa -Pero son los que he podido encontrar.

-Está bien, Ranma, se parecen bastante...- suspiró, examinó las cortinas y volvió a mirar la ropa de su armario. Akane Tendo había renacido. -Gracias por ayudarme a ordenar todo esto.

Ranma se tumbó en la cama de su prometida, pensando profundamente. -Oye, solo para que lo sepas, lo que pasó antes...- comenzó a decir, perdiendo la voz. -Es decir, no es que no... pero...

Akane sonrió brevemente, se sentó en la cama y acarició suavemente la mejilla del chico, sonrojándole. -Lo sé, pero créeme, no es necesario.

Ranma sonrió de vuelta. -Has sido una marimacho muy convincente, pero eres una chica aún mejor...

La sonrisa de la chica brilló y relució más que nunca. "Lo ha dicho" pensó emocionada. "¡¡Lo ha dicho!!"

Ranma frunció el ceño entonces. -Oye, ¿y mi ropa?

Akane pensó por un momento a qué se refería. -¿La que llevaba puesta? La he quemado.

Ranma se levantó de un salto... -¿¿¿QUÉEEE???

Akane le golpeó en la cara -¿Acaso quieres quedarte la ropa que me he puesto?

-¡¡¡Era mi favorita!!!

-¡¡¡¡Eres un pervertido!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡MARIMACHO!!!!!

-Gracias...- sonrió Akane marchándose, anonadando a un muy furioso Ranma a un estado de shock, dejándolo tumbado en su cama, respirando su almohada...

"Akane... me alegro de que vuelvas a ser tú."

En la casa se respiraba una extraña armonía y tranquilidad, y se escuchaba el trino de los grillos en el exterior, el grito de Ryoga de no saber dónde demonios estaba, el golpe de Mousse por Akari al confundirla con Shampoo, Shampoo luchando contra Ukyo por ver quién es la mejor cocinera, Kuno cenando en su lujosa mansión, y más a lo lejos, una extraña y solitaria chica, sentada frente a un ordenador, maldiciendo este mundo de locos y escribiendo una última palabra...

**Fin.**


End file.
